Disney's The Haunted Mansion (Video Game)
Disney's The Haunted Mansion (Video Game) is an action-adventure video game released in 2003 by High Voltage Software. The game is based on the ride and the movie of the same name. High Voltage Software was scheduled to release a port of The Haunted Mansion for the Game Boy Advance, but its released was canceled and blocked by Nintendo; the game, while in a finished state, was never released to retail stores. Plot A Renaissance influenced nineteenth century mansion located in a bayou nearby New Orleans, Louisiana was a happy home to a family (presumably the Gracey family) until evil forces known as the Order of Shadows, led by Atticus Thorn has terrorized the mansion including the family, causing them to abandon the home and he forced all the resident ghosts of the mansion to serve his wills. On October 17, 1879, after a Civil War, a young man named Ezekiel Halloway or Zeke, searching for a job, is misled by a newspaper advertisement about being a caretaker for a nearby mansion. He decides to take the job, and as he arrives, six friendly ghosts, who are Atticus Thorn's slaves, welcome him and cause him to faint. When he awakes, a spirit in a crystal ball named Madame Leota informs him that Atticus Thorn has trapped 999 souls in the mansion as part of his attempt to take over the Afterlife and should be sent into the Depths of the Afterdeath. She also informs him on how to use the Beacon of Souls, a magic lantern that fires bolts of light to fight off evil spirits. Leota also says that the Beacon is used to destroy the evil for good. Zeke agrees to help them, and is given the weapon. He travels around the mansion, freeing shriveled ghosts and collecting legendary Soul Gems, the items that power up the Beacon, from the friendly ghosts. After fighting dozens of enemies, Zeke eventually gains a pirate's ring that unlocks a passageway to the Vault of Shadows, Atticus Thorn's secret lair behind a painting in the Foyer. Atticus reveals his plan to take over both the Afterlife and the Land of the Living, and he steals the Beacon of Souls from Zeke. Zeke faces off against Thorn's true form, a giant, worm-like creature. After Atticus dies, Zeke emerges victorious and is thanked by the friendly ghosts. The Haunted Mansion is finally returned to light, and the 999 spirits are set free and move on to heaven. Zeke is employed as caretaker of the estate, and continues to live in harmony with the remaining ghosts along with Madame Leota. He then pursues his dream as a writer under Leota's guidance later on. Characters *Ezekiel "Zeke" Halloway *Horace Fusslebottom *The Ghost Host *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts *The Duelist's Ghost *The Organist's Ghost *The Beheaded Knight's Ghost *The Opera Singer's Ghost *The Old Lady's Ghost *The Pirate's Ghost *Pickwick *Egyptian Lady & Medieval Soldier *The Phantom Five *Tea Party Ghosts *Bicycle Ghosts *Mummy *Oracle *Pop-up Ghosts *Hatbox Ghost *Atticus Thorn Trivia *Many famous scenes from the Haunted Mansion (Ballroom, Dining Room, Stretching Room, Endless Hallway (including the candelabra) and the Attic, and the graveyard) appear in the game. *Some characters in the Haunted Mansion ride appear as well in the game. They include Madame Leota, the Beheaded Knight's Ghost, the Organist, the Opera Singer's Ghost, the Duelist's Ghost, the Bride's Ghost, the Hitchhiking Ghosts, the Singing Busts, and many more. *Most of the Sinister 11 portraits from the ride can be found throughout the game. *The song Grim Grinning Ghosts from the ride The Haunted Mansion is featured in the credits of the game. Based on both the Haunted Mansion Rides and Movie. *Zeke was inspired by the Caretaker seen in the rides. *The Bride's ghost also waits for her groom like Melanie Ravenswood which is a reference to Disneyland Paris' Phantom Manor *In the Ballroom, people can be seen riding the Haunted Mansion Ride above right side when you first walk in the room. This only happens right after meeting and beating Atticus Thorn, then collecting the lost souls for that area, talking to the Organist and getting the soul gem from him. If you leave, they disappear. Voice Cast *'Corey Burton' as The Ghost Host and Atticus Thorn *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Madame Leota *'Kat Cressida' as Constance Hatchaway *'Tom Kenny' as Ezra the Skeleton *'Mauire LaMarche' as Phineas the Traveler *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Gus the Prisoner and Zeke Halloway *'The Banks' as The Singing Busts *'Christopher Lloyd' as Hatbox Ghost *'Jeff Bennett' as Master William Gracey *'Seth MacFarlane' as Horace Fusslebottom Voice Sounds Disney's The Haunted Mansion (Video Game) / Voice Sounds Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Games Wiki Category:Disneyland Games Category:Video Game